pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guilds
Guilds are player-created groups within PMU. In order to create a guild, a player must first acquire Master Rank (at 13,500 Explorer Points). After doing so, the player can talk to Wigglytuff inside a Housing Center where they may create a guild for a fee of 100,000 Poké. Guilds can have up to four leaders (founders), however can only be obtained when the guild is created. The desired leaders must all be in the same party and each must meet the requirement of being Master Rank and pay the fee of 100,000 Poké. Guild founders are able to add new members and promote current guild members to admins for additional fees, which increase in price for each new member and promotion. Admins in guilds can add members and kick regular members from guilds. A founder whom steps down from the founder position will become an admin. A player in a guild will have the appropriate label above their username, the color which corresponds to the player's guild rank. Guild founders appear green, admins yellow, and regular members light blue. One notable perk of joining a guild is that members of the same guild are able to spawn on the same floor of a given dungeon without forming a party. This ability can be used to deliver items to members who require or have forgotten important items for a given dungeon, or rescue them. List of guilds Below is a list of guilds in PMU 7 that have existed or still exist. For guilds in PMU 6 or PMU 5, see Old Guilds. A *Anarquía *Ancient Guardians *Ancient Hunters *A Clockwork Orange *Anthem *Attack on Staff *Awakened Dragons B *Bahamut *Banana Shot *Bun Bun Army C *Caballeros Latinos *Cabbage Patch *Calculatorz *Cascading Dreams *Cereal Elemonators *Code Lyoko *Crimson Lionhearts *Crowned Lunars *Crystal Shards *Couragous Dragons D *DaDono Family *Da Nub Army *Dark Side of the Moon *Dark Turtlez *DayBreak *Derp Squad *DiscoNinjas *DragonSouls *Dragonian Shockers *Dream Without Fears *Dungeoneers Society E *Earth Defender *Endless Skies *Eternal Darkness *Eevee Family F *Fan Club of Dausk *Final Phantasy *Forsaken Souls *Fruit Salad Squad G *Glacies Fan Club *Gods Assassins *Grimy Foodz *Guildless *Goom Gooper H *Helpful Aura I *Infamous *Inazuma Eleven *Inter J K *Kadic Academy *Kaiba Corp *Kai The Hitchhiker *Kingdom Hearts (PMU 7) *Krazy Hat Club *Keyblade Wielders L *Legendary Thunder *Lemons *Lockhlass Serenade *Lunar Flares *Like Breathing Was Easy *Legends of Explorers M *Midnight Angels *MOTHER RUSSIA *MUTED *Mystic Shadows *Moonlight Solstice N *Neo Research *NeverEndingDarkness *Nightmare Circus *NomNom Delight *Nytthernight O P *Perfection *Pokemon Crusaders *Pokemon Masters Unite *PMU Concept Rangers *PMU Council *PMU Sentinel *PMU Wiki Editor *Prinny Squad *Psyintific Sciducks *Pyrotechnics Q *Q Patrol R *Raging Angels *Ravaged Souls *Ravaged Kingdom *Red Rescue Team *Reset *Resilience S *[Sacred Ashes *Sandstorm *Scars and Stars *Seaside Guardians *Seeking Surprises *Speedwagon Foundation *Shrekers *Shine of Hope *Shiny Moon *Slightly Less PINK *Societea *Spying Sciducks *Star Bellied Sneetches *Star Fruit *Stardust Union *Starstrike Legend *Stalgins *Stalkers *Straw Hats *Stormraiders Surge T *Team Aqua *Team Attract *Team Grass *Team Floofy Tails *Team Foxstar *Team Lagma *Team Magma *Team Rocket *Team Sacred *Team Silver Fox *Team Sky Crusaders *Team Spark *Team ThunderStruck *TH3 BL1ND JUST1C3 *The Abyss Garden *The Draconi Family *The Eeveelution Crew *The Fallen Heros *The Royal Knights *The Tragic Prince *Thunderous Tarragons *Tombstone U *Universal Legends *UnknownBlackAbyss V * Void Keepers W *Wait For It *Wandering Ghosts *Why not Wynaut *Wigglytuffs Guild *WORLDSPREAD BEFORE X Y Z Past Guilds Old Guilds are are guilds from Stone Age PMU, PMU6 or early PMU7, and were not carried over to the new guild system. Category:Guild Category:PMU History Category:PMU 7 Category:Community Category:Gameplay